


Time traveling biographer got a little too close with most recent subject (?)

by lexihammietonandlaffytaffy



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I am risking everything to write this, I forgot who made it sorry, I found the prompt on Pinterest, Jamilton would appear later in the story, Lafayette is protective, Other, Philip Hamilton did not die, Starts from Baron's party, This is funny(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexihammietonandlaffytaffy/pseuds/lexihammietonandlaffytaffy
Summary: Philip Hamilton is the “blow us all away” son of Alexander Hamilton. He would be the time travelling biographer in the story. However, what Philip doesn’t know was that he was going to interview his supposed to be father.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Philip ends up coming out of the time machine to arrive near his father’s tent during the Revolutionary War. At that time, Hamilton just recently joined the army, and he just met with Laurens, Mulligan and Lafayette, who became Hamilton’s tent-mates. That night, they were all invited to one of Baron Von Steuben’s dress-up dinner parties. Since there were barely any women fighting the Revolutionary War at that time, most of the people who went to Von Steuben’s parties were men. Philip didn’t have an invitation to the dress-up party at first, but when Lafayette met him at the from of the camp door, he immediately befriended the garrulous Frenchman and got to tag along with Lafayette since Laurens needs to work on site the current night. On the way to the party, both of them dressed in fancy clothing that Lafayette picked out, they talked about Hamilton. Through their talk, Philip seemed to get more excited to meet Hamilton as every second passed by.

“So what is this friend of yours like?” Philip asked as the carriage doors closed. “You mean mon petit lion? Oh he has great looks, he’s shorter than Mulligan, Laurens and me and skinny too. Your facial features look quite similar to his, ” Lafayette stopped to examine Philip’s features. Philip felt slightly uncomfortable but did not make any comments on that. Lafayette continued, “He loves to read book, tons of them. If you were to come in to our tent you would find the only open spaces we have in the tent is filled up with his books.” Philip laughed at the last comment as the carriage halted to a stop. “Here we are,” Lafayette declared and helped Philip to go down the steps. They entered the dimly lit hall with all the invited guests already there, talking to each other without their usual uniforms on. A strongly built man came to them and greeted them. He was holding a glass of wine in his hand and swished it as he talked. Greetings Lafayette and--,” he waited for Philip to reply. “Philip at your service sir,” Philip filled him in. He shook hands with the man. The man grinned, “To the revolution,”he said. “To the revolution.” Philip replied. “Hercules, would you be happy to lead us to Lieutenant Ham?” Lafayette added. “Sure. He was enjoying a glass of wine with me before you came,” Hercules replied and led them to the seat where a man with a small stature was holding a glass of wine with bright dark chocolate eyes staring out into the distance. “I’m afraid that he’s a little drunk,” Hercules stated. “Have a seat gentlemen.” Despite his drunken state, Hamilton was still able to keep up with the conversation. The only sign of him getting drunker were his slightly distracted eyes wandering off and the intensified rosiness of his cheeks. Everyone was watching Hamilton as he spoke. Hamilton started to laugh and, accompanied by the rosy cheeks and distracted eyes, he looked and sounded beautiful. Philip felt his cheeks heating up, and he swore he saw the others were also restraining themselves from blushing. “Take me home, I want to sleep,” Hamilton moaned as if he were dreaming. The whole group except for Hamilton panicked. “What are we going to do?” Lafayette asked worrisome, “Hercules, you have a meeting with Washington that is about to start soon; Philip, you and I have to leave in order to get to your time machine in time--” “Don’t worry about me then, I will stay” Philip cut him off softly, “Hamilton is an interesting man, and a great company to have.” Lafayette raised an eyebrow then lowered it down again, “I see. You are as equally attracted by Hammie as we are. Very well, you shall stay.” He left the sentence hanging there, as if there was an unsaid sentence. If there was, Philip already knew what the sentence was looking at Lafayette’s burning gaze. /But do not think that you can steal him so easily from us. /


	2. Every body its Dance time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the boring chapter.

Philip looked at Hamilton as the man suddenly sat up cheerfully, his hair slightly messed up. He said, “So I’ve heard that you are supposed to interview me. Here I am then, ask freely.”   
Philip was surprised that the drunken man who complained that he wanted to leave just a moment ago suddenly had a burst of vigor in his words. He was dazed by Hamilton’s behavior until Hamilton decided to begin the conversation.   
“So, what’s your name?”  
“Philip, if you prefer.”   
Philip replied shyly. He had looked up to Hamilton for years, and suddenly having his idol speak to him closely was an extremely big moment for him.   
“Philip is a nice name, I wish someday I could name my son that too,” Hamilton mused.  
“Thank you sir, that is really appreciating for me,” Philip stuttered, lost in words.  
“You mean ‘flattering to’ or something else.” Hamilton corrected him. Philip blushed.   
“Don’t be embarrassed about your mistakes, everyone makes them, even I do and lots of them I don’t even want to think about.” Hamilton laughed. “So Phil… Wait, I’ll just call you Phil ‘cause that sounds even better.”   
There’s a moment of silence when they just sat there. Hamilton with his wine glass in hand, only interested in twirling it around his fingers, Philip staring into Hamilton’s wine glass, wondering what the man was thinking.   
“I wish I could have a wife that would suit me,”   
Hamilton suddenly disrupted the silence with his one sentence. Philip gulped. He can’t be serious. Hamilton was always good with the ladies in history, there would be no reason he couldn’t find some one to suit him.   
“I’m sure there’s always someone out there just for you.” Philip answered, his voice tinging in a slight jealousy of whomever Hamilton would marry in the future. Thankfully Hamilton didn’t notice his slight change of tone, or didn’t show it.   
Suddenly the music started to play. Hamilton’s eyes lit up, he moved towards Philip until they were only inches away, he took hold of Philip’s hand and with his ponytail wig bouncing behind him slightly, he asked,   
“Care for a dance?”


	3. Time Traveling biographer got a little too close with most recent subject (?)

As the cold fingers of Hamilton interlaced themselves into Philip’s own fingers, he couldn’t help but notice the steadiness of the hand. Generally, when people drink a lot, their hands start to wobble and tremble, but Hamilton’s hand’s stayed steady.   
“Mr. Hamilton, I’m not sure that I could dance the way people do in the 18th century,”   
Philip uneasily told Hamilton. As much as he would love to dance with his idol, he had never been taught how. Hamilton looked at him with flames dancing in his eyes.  
“I will teach you how,” he stated determinedly. “Even if that means that I have to do the part usually assigned for the other sex (this is the 18th century sorry;()”   
Even though this is how Hamilton usually portrays himself, Philip was still shocked that Hamilton was willing to step over the boundaries during the 18th century like that just to teach someone he didn’t know until a few hours ago how to dance. Philip felt giddy in his stomach as Hamilton commanded him to step right, step left, and let his partner twirl. He blushed as he accidentally stepped on Hamilton’s shoes.  
“I’m sorry,” he murmured.   
“Don’t be. You are still a beginner. It is common to make mistakes when you are at the starting line,” Hamilton responded cheerfully. The music turned into formal dance music. The candle light formed two rows with a group of people lined up by each side.   
“Want to be my first partner?” Hamilton asked him. Philip nodded,   
“Sure.”   
After Hamilton’s brief but exact lesson on how to dance, Philip found it a little easier to dance, but he still constantly stepped on Hamilton’s foot. Every time he stepped Hamilton’s foot, he felt dagger being shot at him. Hamilton smiling encouragingly at the end of the first dance but Philip felt cold sweat drenching his shirt.   
“Would you like me to show you how to do a good foxtrot dance young man?” Philip heard a voice laced with the southern accent behind him say. His skin prickled. “It might be just a little bit more helpful if I demonstrate the whole dance for you so you could understand the rhythm better.” The person talking moved in front of Philip, revealing an aristocratically dressed striking man with a smirk plastered on his face.   
“No way,” Philip thought, “Thomas Jefferson is here.” Philip was unaware that he didn’t answer Mr. Jefferson’s question until Hamilton answered it for him.   
“Anything that would get Mr. Philip to understand how to dance in the 18th century would be appreciated. Philip, would you like to watch us do one song in order to observe the movements of the body during the dance?” Hamilton asked Philip politely.  
“Of course,” Philip said while he thought, “anything to get those eyes off of me.”  
The gentleman that was now in his place smirked, and the music started. Philip watched in utter amazement as his instructor and his instructor’s future enemy collaborated perfectly in a fast and challenging dance. He wondered how long this collaboration would last.  
“So do you want to dance now Philip?” Hamilton asked Philip after they finished the dance.   
“Nah I’m fine, I think one dance is enough for me tonight,” Philip said, still shocked at the dancing and dreading to ever do that again with those cold eyes staring at him. 

That being said, the dance did not stop him from getting closer to his current biography subject.

The END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No more TBCs I am DONE. Sorry to let you guys wait so long and not putting on the correct tags. (I will delete some of the tags?)

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is bad QAQ.:)


End file.
